gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Xenomorph Queen
The Queen Xenomorph is the leader of the of Xenomorph hive. History Used by the Yautja to breed the ultimate prey, the Xenomorph Queen was soon freed from its chains by a legion of drones. Using her own acid blood to melt the chains, the queen made a run for the opening in the ice that lead to the surface. Unfortunately its run would be cut short after Scar's lethal bomb detonated in her former nest. The blast destroyed the entire pyramid and her brood, but the Queen, somehow, survived. As Lex and Scar looked on at the crater formed by the blast, the ice shifted and the mighty queen rose up high, ready to dominate this world with her own kind. Knowing full well what the creature was planning, Scar attacked it. Unfortunately, without his Plasma Caster, the warrior was little match against the monstrous queen and he was easily impaled by her long, blade-tipped tail. As the monster preoccupied herself with her prey, Lex finished tying a dangling chain from the Queen's body to a frozen water tower. She managed to force the structure off the cliff, forcing the Queen to release Scar as she was pulled back-first off the side of the cliff. The beast clawed at the ice, but the immense weight of the tower forced her to fall into the ice below. The ice shattered, allowing both the Queen and the tower to vanish into the water for the rest of time. Hundreds of years later, another Queen would emerge from the darkness. Living on LV-246, the mighty creature again started a new nest using humans as her hosts. When Ripley was on a solo rescue mission to rescue Newt, she stumbled into the throne room of the vicious monster. The Queen shouted aloud as Ripley began to fire rounds of hellfire on her eggs and palace. Pulling herself free from the large egg sac, the Queen took chase after the pair. Unfortunately for it, the Queen never got to see them on the loading platform, but she did manage to pull herself onboard the rescue ship that was summoned in. The Queen emerged from the landing gear and impaled Bishop, the android, with her long tail before moving onto her primary targets. Newt hid beneath the floor as Ripley ran into another room to grab one of the power loaders. Just as the Queen found the little girl, Ripley emerged from the workshop, now protected by a mighty power loader. The Queen tried to attack with own jaws and tail, but couldn't do any lethal damage to the titan of steel, and together both fell into the air dock. When the doors of the air dock were opened, both the Power Loader and the Queen were sent into the blackness of space, but Ripley once again survived the threat of the Xenomorphs. Now in a sort of hibernation, a lone Face Hugger attacked Ripley and laid the embryo of a Queen in her throat. Fortunately for mankind, however, before it could hatch, Ripley gave her own life to prevent the company from gaining it. Her efforts were in vein however, for five-hundred years later, her body was cloned, and so was the queen that was inside her. The beast again, like those before her, quickly began to set up a new nest when the time was right, but this time something was wrong. Part human, the Queen entered a new stage of birth, a live birth instead of eggs. The Newborn was then born, and in a fit of rage, it removed the Queen's top jaw, ending the threat of the Xenomorphs once and for all. Fanon Info Goji Island Timeline * Xenomorph Queens live on Goji Island. Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Xenomorphs Category:Kaiju Category:Classic Monsters Category:Villains